I'll Cover You
by RikkuPollendina
Summary: Sam borrows the Impala leaving Dean alone in the middle of nowhere with no company but his thoughts. This is a perfect opportunity for Cas to show up...


Based off of this lovely fanart: ** persistent/docs/documents/1hWdAI-gmbFucacp_Fj9gL6TI4LzL27FQVNqDwehIUHQ/image/1aFGJ-SlGHOl8sUPzpOKxjnS_weK3RgGdo9lLMQ**

Dean stared up at the stormy sky, perched on a wooden fence. Sam had 'borrowed' the Impala for reasons unknown, leaving Dean in the middle of nowhere with no mode of transportation. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, feeling the sun trying to come out and shine on his face. It was times like these when Dean missed Cas the most. When Dean was alone, he found himself drowning in the memories of all of the souls he had tortured, all of the people he had killed because they were possessed by demons... their spirits haunted Dean, weighing him down as he continued on this miserable way of life. The one bright spot was Cas. He seemed to understand Dean way better than anyone else. It might've been because the angel had had to bring souls to their knees because he was ordered to, almost like Dean's miserable occupation.

"Cas," Dean sighed to the sky, wondering if his angel could hear him, "if it weren't for you, I'd drive the Impala off a cliff."

"You do realize I'd just fly down and catch you." a familiar voice said from behind him. Dean was so surprised, he fell backwards off the fence. Two strong hands caught him before he smacked his head on the rocky pavement.

"Shit Cas!" Dean yelled up at that gorgeously cute face. Cas responded with a smirk.

"Plus, that would be a horrible waste of a great piece of machinery, from what I understand." Dean reached up and smacked him on the face, making Cas chuckle.

"I didn't know you held me in such high regard, Dean Winchester." Cas said once they were both resting on the fence.

"Of course I do Cas. Why wouldn't I? You dragged me out of hell and back here. Not that this isn't a living hell, but..." Dean shrugged. "I mean, at least I've got you and my brother. And the Impala." The last statement made Cas roll his eyes.

"I don't understand you humans." Cas sighed. "You treat a piece of metal and motor like family."

"Just sayin', around these parts treating a freaking angel like family is even stranger." Dean shot back. Cas gave a sad half smile.

"You're probably right, Dean. It must be hard to have me around," Cas pouted.

"Dammit Cas, that's not what I mean at all. I just mean... we're not normal. _I'm_ not normal. That car is the only good thing I have from my dad. So, yeah, it's like family. It's the only good part of my father I've got." Dean said in a rush. He'd never told anyone that before. He braced himself for Cas' response.

"I understand." Cas whispered. Dean looked up to see the angel's eyes filled with pain. "My father is, as you probably know, God. Only four angels have ever seen his face. Me-" he pointed to himself- "I'm not one of them. I have to live on the faith that my father exists and is actually a good person. You're lucky you have the Impala. I've got nothing." Cas turned to look at Dean, his eyes seeming to look right into Dean's soul. He subconsciously reached over and took the angel's hand.

"Well, I know He's good. You wanna know how?" Dean said in a hushed voice. Cas nodded slowly. "When I was in hell, I... um... prayed to God that He would send someone to get me out of there. He sent you. If you value me as anything Cas, then think of it this way: I'm your Impala." Cas raised his eyebrow.

"Well, coming from the perverted sense you humans seem to love, you're saying I can ride you?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Cas!" Dean yelled, trying to hide his blush. "No. I'm the good thing your father gave me, if you consider me a good thing." Dean turned away, afraid of Cas' reaction.

Suddenly, he felt his face being turned toward's Cas by the angel's hand. Cas caressed his face, looking deep into his eyes.

"Of course I value you Dean. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Cas said in a hushed voice. Before Dean could respond, the heavens opened up in a complete torrential downpour.

"Shit!" Dean yelled, looking around for some cover from the rain. Cas laughed, throwing his head back, rain running down his face. To Dean, he looked ridiculously gorgeous at that moment; hair slicked back and soaking wet, face shiny and practically glowing from the rain. To Dean, it was almost as if the sun was out.

"Hang on." Cas laughed. He pulled off his trench coat, throwing it over their heads.

"Not the best protection, but it's better than sitting in the rain." He smiled.

"It kinda reminds me of when Sammy and I built a fort when we were kids. We used to say that it protected us from the demons dad hunted." Dean told him. "It used to be our sanctuary."

"You can always find a sanctuary in me, Dean." Cas responded, that deep look in his eyes again.

"I know." Dean whispered, leaning closer to his angel. At last, that kiss, the one that had been hanging between them for so long, actually materialized and was there, caught in time, underneath their khaki shelter from the rain.


End file.
